


Interlude

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Organized Crime, Protectiveness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Shiki takes Izaya in after a job goes wrong.





	Interlude

Izaya is asleep in Shiki’s bed. The sheets are pulled up to his cheek, making him look younger than he really is. He has been there for three hours now, while Shiki busies himself in the next room with both doors open, in case Izaya should call for something. Extra blankets are folded at the end of the bed. There is a glass and pitcher of water beside the bed, along with - a safe distance away - the remote for the giant TV facing the bed, and the remote for the aircon. Beside these are Izaya’s rings, his wallet, keys, phone and knives that Shiki had gently extracted from his pockets. 

Shiki hadn’t wanted to remove his clothes without permission, so he had settled for taking only his shoes, socks, belt and of course his trademark jacket. These are folded on a chair by the bed with the shoes underneath. Should Izaya wake when he is out of the room - or if he is in it, for that matter - Shiki hopes he will feel safe.

Akabayashi calls him.

“Done.”

He sounds vaguely annoyed. It is not the first disagreement they’ve had, but Akabayashi is duty-bound to listen to Shiki.

“Good,” Shiki says simply. He would like to have ‘done’ it himself, but he hadn’t wanted to leave Izaya alone. Such sentimentality would probably be used against him one day, perhaps even by Izaya himself, but he has no time for all that now. 

“He really at your place?” Akabayashi asks gruffly.

“He really is. This is my risk, not our group’s. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“Hm,” Akabyashi says, unconvinced. “If you say so. I just don’t see why- “

“And I don’t see why not,” Shiki interrupts. “He has been loyal to us lately and brought a great deal of value to our operations, and there was no need for him to suffer the way he did.” Shiki pauses, biting himself for that last unnecessary line. He continues, “Our reputation will not hold if we cannot look after our own.”

“He’s not ours,” Akabayashi points out.

“Those that are good to us, then.”

“Hm,” Akabayashi says again, less disagreeably than before. “Well, it’s done, I’ll leave you in peace. Have a pleasant evening with your captive.”

Captive. Was that the right word? It was more of a rescue. Perhaps Akabayashi considered it a more face-saving term. Couldn’t have people think the Awakusu-kai were getting soft.

Shiki puts out his cigarette and goes to check on Izaya. 

The informant is awake. He is sitting up in bed, although his eyes are as dazed and blank as if he were still asleep. He is halfway out of bed when Shiki intercepts him with a hand to his chest.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He pushes back gently, and Izaya is far too weak to resist. His point proven, Shiki continues, “You can’t go anywhere, Shinra’s shot you up with too many painkillers to see straight. Which I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

Izaya blinks up at Shiki like his words make no sense.

Shiki feels his forehead. He had developed a fever by the time Shinra got to him, and his skin is still unnaturally warm. Shiki will be calling Shinra back in the morning if it hasn’t gone down, despite the other’s reassurances. 

Shiki sits on the bed and let his hand slide through Izaya’s hair on its way off his head. 

“How do you feel?”

“Feel?”

He gives Izaya what he hopes is a reassuring pat on the head, seeing as he’s not going to get a sensible conversation out of him.

“You’re quite safe. Do you know where you are?”

“Kine?”

“No,” Shiki says, surprised at the irritation this invokes. “Me. My apartment.”

He waits. Izaya had begged and badgered to be taken here many times as their relationship progressed, joked that he must have a hell of a lot of wives in his closet to keep him away this long. Izaya doesn’t react to Shiki’s words or look around himself, only stares back blankly.

“Do you want a drink?” Shiki offers. “Something to eat?”

Izaya shakes his head. This short exchange seems to have worn him out, for his eyelids droop and he slumps into the pillows, curling back into his sleeping position.

“I’ll be in the next room if you need me,” Shiki says, rising, and gets no response.

-

Izaya is still in the same position when Shiki comes to bed, though Shiki can tell by the set of his shoulders that he is awake. Aside from the half empty pitcher, there is no sign he has moved at all. Shiki can understand. He himself prefers to lick his wounds in private, like anyone. And not only that, but Shiki has never cuddled him before, never slept with him, and of course, never even had him in the house. Shiki wonders if he’s annoyed, if his privacy’s been invaded. Perhaps he blamed Shiki for what happened. Or perhaps he is too tired and drugged up to be himself, and Shiki should stop worrying. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Tired.”

Practically confirmation right there. Shiki has closed his own eyes to sleep when Izaya speaks again.

“Was I at Shinra’s?”

“Yes, but a more urgent patient needed the bed.”

This was true, although Shinra did have a couch.

“Nice of you,” Izaya mumbles.

Shiki gives him a little squeeze. 

“You can go to your secretary or whoever in the morning, if you like. But I’m happy to have you here.”

Shiki can feel him thinking.

“Do they all know?”

“Does who know what?”

“Do the rest of the Awakusu-kai know we’re fucking?”

“No,” Shiki says, although he thinks a few of them have started to suspect. “It doesn’t matter, anyway.”

Izaya doesn’t speak again, so Shiki prompts him.

“Worried about your reputation?”

“No.” He sounds tired again. “Just wondered.”

Shiki lets him be. He thinks Izaya is wriggling free, but instead he turns so that his face is in Shiki’s neck. Shiki gives him another appreciative little squeeze.

This can’t last. By morning, even, Izaya could be his old sharp self, will probably make Shiki sweat for revealing his addess to him, even if he intended on doing nothing about it. Izaya may even feel he had a point to prove, might be even more antagonistic than usual as a result. Shiki buries his face in Izaya’s hair, something Izaya tolerates when he is very tired, and wishes he could keep him this way forever. Then eventually Shiki closes his eyes, and he too sleeps.


End file.
